(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Genetically Modified Mice Shared Service (GMMSS) provides members of the Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) with the technology to create transgenic and knockout mice in a time-, labor- and funding-efficient manner. The goal of the GMMSS is to help AZCC investigators develop mouse models that will address their specific cancer research. The equipment and the technical training to develop these genetically modified mice are expensive, but the GMMSS centralizes these efforts, reducing costs significantly. This last year, the facility raised its profile by adding needed services for investigators using mouse models for cancer research. The production of transgenic mice has increased. The facility gives all necessary support and guidance to individuals who have not previously worked with mouse models. It provides advise in the design and making of a construct, produces the mice, and supports the screening and breeding of the new transgenic mouse line. The Genetically Modified Mice Journal Club meets monthly to discuss journal articles and the research performed here in the AZCC. Dr. Bearss's and Dr. Erickson's expertise is available to aid those needing help in designing experiments to answer their research questions. The GMMSS will continue to expand and provide new services as more investigators come to realize the power of the mouse model.